sentimientos irrompibles
by Gre-sekai
Summary: ryoma ha vuelto para ser el pilar central de seigaku pero al parecer hay una razon mas fuerte por la que ha vuelto. RYOSAKU
1. Chapter 1

SENTIMIENTO IRROMPIBLES

**EL REGRESO**

Ryoma al recibir la invitación para un torneo en Japón, recuerda lo ocurrido con su único amor RYUSAKI, Ryoma se cuestionaba a si mismo por no poder olvidar aquellos sentimientos que sentía hacia la chica. Días después Ryoma toma la decisión de volver a Japón la tierra natal de su padre Nanjiroh

En Japón

Una chica de ojos carmesí y con una silueta que se decía pertenecía a una diosa se encontraba junto a su mejor amiga Tomoka hablando acerca de un chico que se parecía mucho a SU PRINCIPE pero que este no desprendía esa misma seguridad en su hablar y no les causaba aquella sensación de debilidad al ver esa mirada.

Mientras estas chicas hablaban amenamente recordando al ultimo jugador que habia logrado vencer a Tezuka después de que Ryoma regresara solo para vencerlo ninguna otra persona le había podido ganar a Tezuka.

Todos los miembros que aun quedaban en seigaku (momo, Kaoru, kachiro, arai, horio. katsuo, etc) se encontraban practicando, en ese momento la entrenadora Sumire llega para dar una noticia que sabia que alegraria a todos los presentes incluyendo a su nieta y a la amiga de esta por eso decidió llamarlas para comunicar la gran noticia: ECHIZEN RYOMA Y familia (madre, padre y hermano) REGRESAN A JAPON. Esta noticia los llena a todos de felicidad y nostalgia, pero a una persona que se encontraba en un rincón de la habitación la hacia estremecer de duda al pensar que le debía una respuesta al joven tenista.

FLASH BACK…

Ryoma: -sakuno…podemos hablar... a solas-

Sakuno: Ryoma-kun… (De que querrá hablar… y conmigo…) dime

Ryoma: desde ya hace un tiempo que me…

En ese momento llegan los titulares de seigaku interrumpiendo la conversación de ambos chicos. Ryoma parecía un poco relajado pero a la vez molesto debido a que los habían interrumpido cuando al fin el estaba decidido a decirle todo a SAKUNO. Esta reacción de parte de Ryoma fue percibida por algunos de los titulares y antiguos compañeros de equipo (Fuji, momo, eiji). Estos al notar la reacción del tenista no dudaron en molestarlo pero discretamente para que Sakuno no sospechara nada, ante las burlas de sus amigos Ryoma le dice a sakuno-hablamos en otro momento- diciendo esto se retira del lugar dejando a la chica sola con sus amigos que lo molestaban en cualquier ocasión. Mientras se alejaba Sakuno inmersa en sus pensamientos se decía a si misma –_no entiendo desde cuando ryoma quiere habla A SOLAS conmigo-_ la chica se despide de sus sempais y se retira en dirección contraria de la de SU PRINCIPE.

Las clases dieron por terminadas ese día y como no había practicas por el festival próximo a celebrarse cada quien se fue a su respectivo hogar, Ryoma se recuesta en su cama pensando el por que se encontraba tan nervioso por el solo hecho de estar cerca de Sakuno. Sakuno llega a su hogar pensando en lo que había sucedido anteriormente cerca de las canchas de tenis, recordando su casi conversación con ryoma. Esta al solo pensar en él sentía como la sangre se le subía a la cabeza. Al día siguiente logran continuar con esa conversación

-Sakuno… tu…me gustas mucho…-un poco apenado pero seguro de lo que decía, acercándose a Sakuno

-ryoma-kun…- decía mientras retrocedía para luego salir despavorida por no saber como responderle sin parecer desesperada. Pero recordando que ryoma se ira ese mismo día en la noche… Sakuno no llego a la despedida de ryoma haciéndole pensar a este que no era correspondido.

*FIN DE FLASH BACK*

El joven tenista llega a Japón unas pocas horas antes de lo esperado y se dirige a su hogar en japon, pensado en ir a visitar a sus sempais se dirige a SEIGAKU para ver el progreso que habian tenido durante el tiempo de su ausencia. Ryoma llega a seigaku sin pensar en que se podria topar con la chica dueña de esos ojos carmesí que lo hacian babear solo al verla, ryoma llega a las canchas de tenis saludando friamente a sus sempais y antiguos compañeros de clases

-hola-dice ryoma friamente

-echizen… has vuelto…-decía momo mientras se acercaba a su amigo

-si regrese hoy-decía ryoma con un tono de indiferencia

Todos se acercaban a hablar con su viejo amigo sobre todo lo que había pasado en ese tiempo que estuvo fuera. Mientras hablaban unas chicas se acercaron a las canchas de tenis para observar los partidos como era costumbre

-¿Por qué tanta alegria?-preguntaba tomoka un poco confundida

-Ah…ECHIZEN ha vuelto-decía momo apartando a los demas chicos para que ellas lograran ver a ryoma

-Ryoma-kun- susurro Sakuno un poco asustada

-hola-decía ryoma viendo la reacción de la castaña

-RYOMA-SAMA – gritaba tomoka mientras intentaba abrazar a ryoma pero este se hizo a un lado para no recibir el abrazo de la chica.

-Sakuno… me parece que dejamos un asunto sin resolver…-decía ryoma mientras se acerba a la castaña y luego de eso se la lleva a la azotea para poder hablar en privado


	2. Chapter 2

Una mentira de amor

Ryoma se lleva a Sakuno a la azotea para que nadie los interrumpiera, Sakuno se encontraba totalmente confundida por las acciones de este.

Sakuno… espero que ahora si me tengas una respuesta-decía ryoma con un tono arrogante

l-lo siento… pero no se… a que… te refieres-respondía Sakuno sin siquiera voltear a ver a ryoma, este quedo sorprendido por la respuesta de la ojos carmesí.

Lo que te dije antes de irme a estados unidos… acoso no lo recuerdas-decía ryoma con una gran confusión en su mente

Ryoma-Kun… a mi… ya no… me gustas…de verdad lo… siento-dijo la ojos carmesí antes de retirarse de la vista de Ryoma.

Lo antes dicho por Sakuno lo había dejado totalmente desubicado, pero trato de olvidar lo recién escuchado y se retiro, mientras se encontraba camino a las canchas para saber de todo lo ocurrido en el tiempo de su ausencia, pero se encontró con una escena poco agradable para él.

En unas bancas se encontraban dos personas una era su saku y la otra persona era desconocida para el pero desde la distancia que se encontraba lograba ver la sonrisa que Sakuno le daba al muchacho, Ryoma sintió su sangre hervir por todo su cuerpo y decidió que lo mejor era retirarse del lugar.

Mientras que en las bancas los dos muchachos anteriormente observados por Ryoma pusieron rostros serios al poder visualizar que el Príncipe del Tenis se retiraba

Sakuno…-decía Kamui (era el nombre del joven con parentesco a Ryoma, mencionado en el 1º capitulo)-dime… porque le mentistes… si antes me habias dicho que te seguia quitando el sueño

Kam-kun eso se lo dije porque Ryoma se va a volver a ir algun día y yo no se lo voy a impedir … solo para que se quede conmigo-decía la chica con un deje de tristeza en su tono de voz

Pero..

Pero nada… gracias a momo-sempai me di cuenta de que… si hubiera aceptado la confesion de ryoma el… se había quedado en Japón y… si eso pasara…-pero no pudo terminar de hablar porque sin siquiera pensarlo sus lagrimas se escaparon de sus ojos

El no cumpliria su sueño y no hubiera ganado el torneo-completaba Kamui

Así es… y yo no le podria hacer eso a la unica persona que amo me es imposible…-emitia Sakuno

En las canchas de tenis se encontraban todos los miembros del club de tenis de seigaku comentandole a Ryoma todo lo acontecido con respecto al tenis, luego de la conversación cada uno se dirigio a sus casas, momo acompaño a Ryoma y este logro observar una clara depresion en el rostro del ámbar

Ryoma me quieres decir que te pasa…-emitia preocupado momo

A mi de que rayos hablas no ves que estoy genial-decía ryoma con algo de molestia por lo antes visto

Te conozco y se que algo te pasa-decía momo que al ver que ryoma no le iba a contestar prosiguió-acaso es por la nieta de la entrenadora…-pero ryoma no le respondía- ahhh! Ya veo te gusta y no te le pudites declarar jajaja aun te falta crecer si no te le puedes declarar a una chica

DEJATE DE TONTERIAS-dijo ryoma con total molesti- yo ya me le declare pero…-emitia ya con un poco de tristeza- ella… me dijo que…-trago saliva y continuo-…yo no le gustaba

Momo quedo asombrado con lo dicho por el ochibi y se decía así mismo_¿Por qué no lo acepto si hace poco nos dijo que ryoma le segia gustando?no comprendo que pasa aquí ¿acaso Sakuno nos esconde algo? No lo creo ella no es así pero por algo lo rechazo y yo voy averiguar que es ese algo _y después de pensar como resolver este dilema continuo con la charla

Hey ryoma dime algo-emitia el chico

Que quieres-emitia ryoma con algo de trsteza

Sakuno te dio el porque del rechazo-al ver que su amigo le nego prosiguió-y que tal si le preguntas el porque talvez así te puedas sentir mejor y después ver como conquistarla

No puedo creer que vaya a decir esto-emitia con voz baja el principe

Decir que?-le preguntaba momo que lo había podido escuchar

Que tienes razon y mañana mismo se lo dire ya que volvere a estudiar en Seigaku –dijo ryoma

y… hasta cuando te quedaras en el colegio-preguntaba momo con la idea en la cabeza de que si se quedaba por bastante tiempo los podrian unir

hasta que termine los estudios-respondía ryoma-y sea como sea Sakuno va a volver a amarme

si es que ya no te ama-decía momo

explicate con eso momo-sempai-decía ryoma con alguna esperanza de que lo que le dijo fuera verdad

hay muchas cosas que todavía no te decimos ryoma… espera hasta mañana y lo entenderamos… bueno nos vemos adios-decía mom dirigiendose al interior de una casa

dejando a ryoma con una duda en su mente

**Siento mucho la tardanza para subir el cap pero tuve algunos problemas pero ya pronto saldre de clases para ponerme al día con el les gustó dejen sus reviews gracias.**


	3. Chapter 3

Aclaraciones o dudas?

Luego de su plática con su sempais Ryoma decide darse un baño con agua caliente para así relajarse un poco pero seguía pensando en lo que le había dicho su sempais.

A la mañana siguiente Ryoma asiste a seigaku como un estudiante más y se topa con momo y este se decide a llevar una buena conversación para así salir de la preocupación que lleva por el solo hecho de que hay una posibilidad de que Sakuno siga enamorada de él.

Momo-sempais necesito que me expliques lo de ayer-dijo Ryoma con un tono serio

Ah! Echizen me vas a tener que esperar porque tengo que hacer una tarea que no pude realizar así que con permiso-pero ryoma no lo dejo avanzar y con una mirada penetrante le quedo viendo hasta que momo se dio por vencido-Esta bien-dijo suspirando-pero que sea rápido

Primero enséñame la tarea que debes entregar-dijo en un tono exigente

No creo que le entiendas porque no ves los mismos contenidos y todavía eres muy chico-dijo momo entregándole el libro

Ryoma reviso la tarea y en su rostro apareció una sonrisa con una pizca de arrogancia y le dijo que le pasara un lápiz, momo obedeció y vio como ryoma le resolvía el problema que tanto le costaba realizar, a los pocos minutos le entrego el cuaderno con el problema resuelto

Wau como lo hiciste Echizen?-expreso su sempais con asombro ante la destreza matemática de ryoma

Es algo muy fácil y lo aprendí en estados unidos-dijo ryoma con su usual indiferencia

Genial pero cambiando de tema te diré el porque creo que Ryusaki sigue enamorada de ti-dijo con seguridad y señalando al aludido

Por que lo crees? Dime de una buena vez y sin rodeos-expreso ryoma con notable curiosidad

Porque… veras al poco tiempo que te fuiste Sakuno me pregunto sobre ti y yo le dije que si lo que tu sentías era correspondido tu no te irías o me equivoco?-dijo mirando como ryoma sentía y continuo- entonces ella se atrevió a decirme de que te le habías declarada pero no le creí y le dije que si eso había pasado tu seguirías aquí con nosotros…-suspiro y prosiguió-pero aun así no logro entender el porque del rechazo si tu ya volviste-finalizo momo con cara pensativa

Ni yo entiendo si yo me entere de que ella estaba enamorada de mi hace tiempo es por eso que me arme de valor y me le declare pero no entiendo su respuesta-expreso un poco triste y a la vez enojado consigo mismo por no entender

No te preocupes yo te ayudare con eso-expreso momo

Gracias sempais talvez solo seamos amigos por ahora para así saber el porque de todo esto y después veremos que sucede-expreso ryoma con mayor animo

Pero… aun tenemos un ligero problema con ello, por si no lo has notado hay un chico que se parece físicamente a ti y es amigo de ella-emitía un poco preocupado por la situación

Eso no importa solo es el físico según entiendo a ella le gusto mi actitud y el misterio de porque soy así-emitía ryoma haciendo énfasis con los dedos en la palabra misterio

Y no entiendes mal, tu le gustaste por eso pero a ese chico llamado Kamui le gusta Sakuno aunque ella no se de cuenta-decía momo con preocupación

Y tú crees que la razón del rechazo sea porque le gusta ese tipo-decía ryoma enojado

Puede ser pero la verdad no lo se-decía mientras caminaban a las aulas pues ya habían tocado la campana de inicio de clase

**SIENTO MUCHO EL RETRASO PERO TUVE UN PROBLEMA CON LA PC PERO YA ESTOY DE VUELTA PARA SEGUIR CON EL FIC,PRONTO SABREMOS EL PORQUE DE QUE RYOMA ES ASÍ**


	4. Chapter 4

INVITACION

Sakuno se encontraba repasando la lección del día anterior en clase, esperando la llegada del profesor. Ryoma entra al aula de clase pero mientras pasaba le dejaba una nota a Sakuno sin que nadie lo notara, ante esto Sakuno se sorprendió y cogió la nota que decía:

De: Ryoma Echizen

Para: Sakuno Ryusaki

Te espero en la azotea a la salida, ven sola

Necesito que me expliques muchas

Cosas. Ven sola please…

Sakuno volteo hacia el asiento de Ryoma y noto que este la miraba, ella asintió en forma de respuesta ante la petición del joven ámbar. Ryoma se encontraba feliz por el hecho de que ella había aceptado hablar con el. Así siguió transcurriendo el día con normalidad, llegada la hora de salida Ryoma se dirigió tranquilamente hacia la azotea para poder hablar con Sakuno.

Sakuno…-dijo Kamui a lo que la aludida volteo prosiguió- te puedo… acompañar a casa?-decía un tanto nervioso

No gracias kam-Kun… tengo otras cosas que hacer antes de irme a casa-respondió la aludida

No importa te puedo esperar, por ti siempre esperare-respondía Kamui con una sonrisa picara

Kam-Kun yo se lo que sientes por mi pero… no eres correspondido-emitía Sakuno con total seguridad

Entiendo… tus sentimientos y pensamientos siempre tienen en mente a ese tal ECHIZEN-decía esto con enojo y tristeza a lo que Sakuno prefirió no tomar importancia y se despidió de el para luego retirarse a su encuentro con ryoma

Ryoma se había quedado dormido esperando a Sakuno ya que esta tardaba mucho, Sakuno llego 10 minutos tarde a su encuentro con ryoma, cuando llego a la azotea se encontró a un Ryoma dormido encima de su mochila, Sakuno ante esto sonrío con nostalgia y se le acerco pero al notar que ryoma estaba incomodo al dormir encima de su mochila, ella con toda libertad levanto un poco la cabeza de ryoma para acomodarlo en sus piernas , mientras el dormía Sakuno lo admiraba y se reprochaba el rechazo que le dio al joven tenista pero ella no quería entrometerse en la vida profesional que ryoma tenia planeada con su tenis.

Así pasaron 2 horas hasta tal punto que Sakuno también se durmió con ryoma en sus piernas pero con unos de sus brazos abrazando el dorso del tenista y la otra rozándole sus labios. Ryoma comenzaba a despertar pero sentía un aroma agradable un aroma a lirios cuando pudo abrir bien sus ojos se dio cuenta que estaba siendo abrazado y que alguien le rozaba sus labios al percatarse de que ese alguien era Sakuno prefirió quedarse en la misma posición viendo a su amada dormir, ryoma al notar que Sakuno se estaba despertando se hizo el dormido para que ella no se sintiera incomoda.

Sakuno despertó y pudo notar que ryoma seguía dormido (según ella jaja) en sus piernas pero por un impulso de su mismo cuerpo o mas bien deseo de sus labios beso a ryoma apasionadamente acto que sorprendió a ryoma pero aun así decido seguir fingiendo, este acto duro poco y Sakuno decidió retirarse del lugar no sin antes dejar una nota al lado del "dormido" ryoma.

En el momento en que escucho la puerta cerrarse decidió abrir nuevamente los ojos aun sorprendido por el actuar de la chica, al incorporarse se dio cuenta que Sakuno le dejo una carta la cual decía:

De: Sakuno Ryusaki

Para: Ryoma Echizen

Te encontré dormido en la azotea supongo que demore mucho y pensé que era mejor que descansaras un poco.

Si todavía quieres que hablemos entonces te espero mañana a la misma hora y en mismo lugar.


	5. Chapter 5

**UNA AMISTAD O ALGO MÁS?**

Luego de leer la carta Ryoma decide ir a su casa a descansar (aun mas de lo que descanso en la azotea) y dejarse llevar por el sentimiento que percibió con el beso que Sakuno le dio.

Mientras que en otro lugar se encontraba Sakuno recostada en su cama pensando en si tomaría la decisión de revelarle la verdad a Su príncipe y en lo que posiblemente hablaría con el. Y así pasaron las horas ambos pensando en lo que paso en la azotea y en lo que se dirían a la mañana siguiente.

Los rayos del sol iluminaban el cuarto de una joven carmesí dándole a conocer que aquel día empezaba y que en la tarde de ese día se definiría su relación con ryoma. La joven comenzó a despertar y a alistarse para asistir al instituto.

Ryoma seguía durmiendo en su habitación hasta que callo de su cama ante el griterío que se lograba escuchar en su casa. Ryoma se levanto del helado suelo para dirigirse a la sala de su hogar y averiguar a que se debía tanto escándalo.

-No… mis tesoros no… T.T-emitía un hombre vestido de monje

-Nanjiroh Echizen es esto lo que le enseñas a tu hijo-emitía su esposa mostrándole sus amadas y "sanas" revistas

-mujer Ryoma ya no es un niño es todo un adolescente y el tiene que aprender a controlar sus hormonas y que mejor que viendo lindas jovencitas con poca ropa-emitía Nanjiroh en forma descarada a lo que se gano un buen zape por parte de su hijo

-Padre desnaturalizado, viejo pervertido…-emitía el joven ámbar ante las especulaciones que hacia su padre para que el "supiera" ciertas cosas

-Ryoma, hijo no le hagas caso a las locuras y perversiones que dice tu padre-emitía Rinko al ver que su hijo no era igual que su padre.

Después de esta "reunión familiar" Ryoma decidió ir al instituto, al llegar se sentó en su respectivo lugar y espero la llegada de Sakuno, al verla entrar recordó lo que ella le había escrito y le hizo de seña que había leído la carta a lo cual Sakuno asintió sentándose en su respectivo lugar y así paso el resto del día ambos se dirigían miradas en las horas de clase a las cuales ambos se sonrojaban levemente hasta que llego la hora del encuentro.

Ryoma se levanta de su lugar y se dirige a la azotea para esperar nuevamente a Sakuno, esta vez Sakuno logra persuadir a Kamui para llegar antes a la azotea y no hacer esperar tanto a Ryoma hasta el punto de que este duerma.

-Ryoma-Kun ya llegue-emitía Sakuno un poco nerviosa

-ten –emitía Ryoma entregándole una Ponta- hoy llegastes antes- decía en tono burlesco

-Gracias-decía mientras agarraba la Ponta de manos de ryoma- siento no haber llegado temprano ayer y … que me que-querías dec-decir – decía Sakuno un poco nerviosa y comenzando a tartamudear

-Si sobre eso… yo se que no sientes lo mismo pero aun así…-decía fingiendo nostalgia

Aunque la verdad ya se encontraba seguro que ella aun lo amaba pero tenía que eliminar a sus rivales el cual el principal era **Kamui Shirō **

**-**ryoma-Kun yo lo siento… lo qu-que te… te di… te dije no es lo que…-pero fue interrumpida por Ryoma

-quiero que seamos amigos… y después veamos que pasa entre nosotros… estas de acuerdo Sakuno-Chan?-emitía ryoma de manera dulce y con sonrisa sincera

- si por supuesto ryoma-Kun-decía Sakuno feliz ante el nombramiento de ryoma (porque ryoma la llamo con el Chan al final de su nombre)

-bien ahora me siento mucho mejor de que se que ella aun me ama por eso no le deje terminar de hablar o explicar la razón de todo-pensaba un joven ámbar

-bueno eso era todo gracias por aceptar esta amistad-decía ryoma con una voz un poco suave

-de nada ryoma-Kun… bueno nos vemos luego tengo que regresar a mi casa-decía Sakuno con notable emoción ante esta relación

-si quieres nos vamos juntos-decía ryoma a lo cual la chica asintió y así se dirigieron a la casa de la joven en completo silencio hasta que llegaron a la casa de ella

-hasta mañana Sakuno-Chan-decía ryoma despidiéndose

-hasta mañana ryoma-Kun y… gracias por acompañarme a casa-decía una Sakuno levemente sonrojada

-de nada cuando quieras-decía ryoma mientras se disponía a irse pero es interrumpido por Sakuno

-etto… ryoma-Kun- decía Sakuno a lo cual ryoma se voltea y ella sigue-de nuevo gracias y hasta mañana-diciendo esto le dio un beso en la mejilla y se entro a su casa antes de que este reaccionara

Ante esto ryoma se lleva su mano a la mejilla y susurro: de nada y se retiro del lugar muy feliz ante tal acto.


	6. Chapter 6

**LA LLEGADA**

Han pasado 2 meses desde la llegada de nuestro príncipe, en este tiempo se ha llegado a convertir en un buen amigo de Sakuno y viceversa.

Sakuno se ha llegado a cuestionar mucho sobre si Ryoma aun la ama, mientras que Ryoma trata de que Kamui entienda que se aleje de Sakuno, o por lo menos que no insista en conquistarla.

En una mañana del domingo, en casa de los Echizen se preparaba una reunión para darle la bienvenida a una persona muy cercana al menor de ellos, esta chica llega a Japón a convivir con Ryoma y conocer a la única persona que ha llegado al corazón del frío y arrogante Ryoma Echizen.

-Ryoma, ya estas listo- decía Rinko desde la cocina – recuerda que ya esta por llegar

-Si mama, ya me aliste, pero porque debo estar galán si solo es una Amiga- respondía Ryoma enfatizando la ultima palabra

-Porque después la vas a llevar al cine y a que conozca la ciudad- respondía Rinko

-Esta bien- decía Ryoma bajando a la sala

Ryoma decide ver un poco de televisión y poder ver el partido de tenis (Djokovic vs. Murray) ya que se disputaría la final del Open de Australia. En ese momento en que veía el partido sonó el timbre, apago la TV y se dirigió a la puerta a recibir la visita.

-Hi! Ryoma- decía la visita

-Hi! Junko, please talk to me in Japanese- respondía ryoma (recordemos que están en Japón)

-OK, pero no me vas a dar un abrazo de bienvenida- emitía la joven haciendo un puchero ante lo dicho

-esta bien- emitía Ryoma abrazándola – pasa, siéntete como en casa

-Bien- sonreía la joven – permiso- mientras entraba a la residencia Echizen

-Ryoma- emitía Nanjiroh logrando que su hijo volteara una vez mas a la puerta – ella estudiará en Seigaku, por favor ayúdala en la escuela – decía mientras entraba a su hogar y su hijo asentía

Junko Himura, de la misma edad de Ryoma, 2 meses menor que el. Cabellera castaña oscura y larga, ojos color café claro, gran jugadora de tenis y amiga de la infancia de Ryoma.

Después de la reunion familiar, Ryoma la llevo al cine y a pasear por la ciudad. Ambos llegaron cansados a la casa pues habían disputado un partido antes de regresar el cual lo había ganado Ryoma con una minima diferencia 7-58 (jugaron a un set), se ducharon, cenaron y se fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones.

Al día siguiente por la mañana tanto Ryoma como Junko se alistaban para ir a clases, al llegar al colegio todos los estudiantes murmuraban sobre el tipo de relación que ellos podrían tener, estos rumores llegaron a oídos de Sakuno y de Kamui, esta se deprimió al oírlos y se decidió a averiguar sobre esto; esta se puso triste al verlos a ambos charlando amenamente; mientras que Kamui pensaba como aprovechar tal situación, llamo a Sakuno y le invito a una cita, esta se dio cuenta de que Ryoma escucho la invitación de Kamui y acepto solo por el hecho de que Ryoma aprendiera la lección de que no se iba a burlar de ella con la chica nueva.

Ryoma también se deprimió pero este lo hizo por el hecho de que Sakuno acepto la invitación de Kamui, en esa misma tarde Ryoma acompaño a Junko a que se inscribiera en el equipo de tenis femenino y por ende no puedo hacer nada para anular la cita de Kamui y Sakuno.

Así pasaron los días, Ryoma ayudando a Junko a adaptarse y Sakuno saliendo con Kamui, ella lo evitaba a el para que el no se diera cuenta de lo que sentía en esos momentos. Ryoma trataba de acercarse a ella pero no podía y Junko decide ayudarlo hablando con ella, el acepta la ayuda y espera que todo salga bien.

-Hola- decía una joven castaña – Soy Junko Himura, soy nueva aquí- decía para poder llamarla atención de otra joven

-Hola- emitía Sakuno con desprecio- Soy Sakuno Ryusaki

-Se que te gusta Ryoma- decía Junko sorprendiendo a la joven- y déjame decirte que no estas haciendo nada bien las cosas- decía sentándose junto a Sakuno

-Ha que te refieres- decía Sakuno, sin haber negado sus sentimientos

-Me refiero que así no lo vas a tener-decía mientra se retiraba del lugar dejando a una Sakuno aturdida

_Se deben preguntar el porque Junko dejo así las cosas, todo tiene una razón._

_Gomen por la espera pero no me llegaba la inspiración hasta ahora, el partido q ryoma veía lo deje sin resultado ya que en realidad ese partido todavía no se disputa._

_Dejen reviews, si no les gusta algo y tienen alguna idea digan cual es. Gomen pero es que soy nueva en esto y talvez cometa algunos errores, Sayonara_


	7. Chapter 7

EL PLAN

_**Me refiero que así no lo vas a tener**_, esta frase retumbaba en los pensamientos de Sakuno durante todo el dia hasta que logro dormirse.

En casa de los Echizen se encontraba Ryoma hablando con Junko acerca de la conversación con Sakuno.

-Pero lo dejastes asi nada mas y que pasa si cree que nosotros tenemos algo mas que una amistad-decia un exasperado Ryoma

-Asi es, eso lo hice por una razón en especial-decia Junko con aire misterioso

-JUNKO- gritaba Ryoma logrando asi que Junko retrocediera un paso- SE PUEDE SABER CUAL ES ESA RAZON ESPECIAL

-relajate chico si sigues asi vas a padecer de cólera-deciendo esto logro que ryoma se tranqulizara-lo hice para que ella entendiera o por lo menos recapacitara acerca de sus sentimientos y alla ella sei cree que hay algo mas entre nosotros

-esta bien gracias Junko siempre puedo contar con tu ayuda y si hay un pequeño detalle en tu plan-decia ryoma con una expresión seria e indiferente

-asi y se puede saber cual es-emitia junko un tanto curiosa.

-simple, esa razón es que ella se puede alejar mas de mi porque cree que estamos de novios-decia ryoma casi perdiendo su tranquilidad y serenidad

-ya te dije que te relajes y si cree eso puede llegar a sentir celos y asi entender sus sentimientos y además a mi no me importaría fingir esa relación-decia junko logrando desconcertar a nuestro príncipe

-a que te refieres con que no te importaría-decia ryoma un poco curioso

-veras si es asi como ella piensa entonces que asi sea-decia junko dejando a un ryoma anonadado- ahhh no me entiendes verdad- prosiguió viendo la respuesta en los gestos del chico-esta bien mi plan es que finjamos esa relación para que tenga celos y después le dices que era un malentendido y que nosotros no tenemos ese tipo de relación y con respecto a lo otro tu eres guapo y no me importaría fingir ser novia de alguien guapo-decia logrando un leve sonrojo en Ryoma

.esta bien ese será nuestro plan y no debemos fingir ni nada ya que en la escuela todos piensan eso-decia un convencido y seguro Ryoma.

Despues de esa platica ambos se fueron a dormir(N/A: deben saber que ambos duermen en la misma cama ya que no hay habitaciones extras), a la mañana siguiente se preparaban para efectuar su plan.

Ambos llegraon a la escuela sonriéndose y platicando muy felices ante la mirada de una Sakuno que se moria de los Celos y ante un Kamui que planeaba su próximo movimiento para su conquista.

Las clase siguieron normal hasta la hora del entrenamiento en las canchas de tennis.

-Oye ryoma-decia momo-se puede saber que te pasa por esa cabeza tuya-decia un exasperado mom

-a que te refieres momo-sempai-decia ryoma dándose cuenta que su plan iba a la perfeccion

-pues me refiero a Sakuno y a esa chica nueva con la que te juntas, por dios ryoma no era que te gustaba sakuno-decia un angustiado y confundido momo

-tienes razón me gusta sakuno-chan pero con el tema respecto Junko no le veo nada malo platicar con una amiga de la Infacia- decía ryoma dejando a un atonito momo

-espera eso quiere decir que no es tu novia-decia un feliz momo

-no no lo es eso es solo una actuación para definir bien los sentimientos de sakuno-chan-decia ryoma contándole su plan a momo

-ohhh-exclamaba momo después de escuchar el plan-ya veo entonces no hay problema lo siento ryoma por pensar mal de ti y de tu amiga-se disculpaba momo

-esta bien no te preocupes por eso y vayamos a entrenar-decia ryoma mientras se dirigía a las canchas.

En las cnchas ryoma se encuentra con los demás titulares y les cuenta acerca de su plan con sakuno y estos deciden apoyarlo en todo(excepto tezuka a quien no le importaba el tema y solo se digno a escuchar y decir que no abriría su boca acerca de ello)

-Ryoma, entoces no te importaría si me le acerco a Junko-decia un fuji con su sonrisa

-no pero te advierto una cosa-decia ryoma viendo decididamente a su compañero-a ella la llegas a lastimar y date por muerto-decia amenazadoramente ryoma

-entendido pero ¡por que actuas asi si solo es tu amiga?-preguntaba un curios fuji aun sin dejar de sonreir.

-porque ella es como una hermana para mi y no dejare que nadie la lastime les quedo claro a todos-decia ryoma a todos los titulares ante esto todos asintieron.

_Silvia5sisi: espero te guste la conti y gracias por tus review_

_Licht 4012:gracias por tus reviews y aquí tienes la conti, espero te guste_

_AnikaSukino 5d:espero que este cap responda alguna de tus dudas y que disfrutes el cap, gracias por los reviews._

_Dejen reviews, si no les gusta algo y tienen alguna idea digan cual es. Sayonara_


	8. Chapter 8

EL PROBLEMA DE JUNKO

Después de que ryoma les dejara muy en claro todo lo que les haría se llegaran a lastimar a Junko los titulares de seigaku se centraban en su plan para conquistarla y no lastimarlas pues no querían q ryoma se volviera barbárico, sádico y asesino por una chica.

Luego de las practicas, Ryoma fue directo a su casa sin tomarse la molestia de cambiarse la ropa, mientras que en los vestuarios masculinos de seigaku se encontraban todos los titulares hablando acerca de Junko (N/A: Tezuka solo escucha la conversación)

-Nya, creo que la invitare al cine este fin de semana-decia un ilusiona eiji

-Lo siento Eiji-decia fuji abriendo sus ojos-yo la invitare a tmar un helado y a pasear por la ciudad

-claro q no fuji-decia eiji haciendo puchero- ella vendrá conmigo

Siguieron discutiendo mientras se retiraban a sus casas, sin percatarse de que había una persona para nada agusta con la situación ya que se encontraba un poco atraído por la chica pero no decia nada por respeto a su kohai (N/A: les dejo incognita quien es pero si tienen idea de quien es coméntenlo y dedicare el prox. Cap a esa persona)

En una plaza muy cercana a la casa de los Echizen, se encontraba Ryoma platicando con un conocido, pero en ese mismo lugar se hallaban Kamui y Sakuno en una cita, habían comido,paseado y visto una peli; pero la ojos carmesí se percato de que Ryoma se encontraba ahí y trato de ver quien era la persona con la que platicaba, mejor dicho se reia tan amenamente. En eso que ella se va acercando mientras que Kamui se dirigía al baño, Ryoma se percata de su presencia y no solo el sino también su compañía, Junko lo abraza muy cariñosamente tal y como si fueran una pareja Ryoma le corresponde, dejando a Sakuno consternada y triste por la escena que esta presenciando; pero sin saber el porque verdadero del abrazo, ella sale corriendo hasta donde se encontraba Kamui quien aprovecha la situación y la besa sorpresivamente.

Ryoma voltea a la dirección de esa escena y se siente dolido, Junko se da cuenta y se siente mal porque no pudo ayudar a su amigo, Ryoma decide no prestarle atención a eso y se centra en apoyar a Junko quien se encontraba triste por la noticia que acaba de recibir. Decide llevarla a casa y asi se va con ella pero todavía con la escena del beso y el abrazo que vio después de este por parte de Kamui y Sakuno.

En la casa de los Echizen, Rinko y Nanjiroh se encontraban conversando acerca de la situación por la cual estaba pasando Junko y por el favor que había aceptado Nanjiroh sin el consentimiento familiar.

-eres un terco-decia una ya exasperada mujer

-entiende que ya acepte ese favor-decia Nanjiroh tratando de calmar a su esposa-ademas nuestro mayor problema es el de Junko,ella esta sufriendo

-si lo se-decia una ya mas calmada Rinko-ni siquiera quiere hablar con Ryoma, solo esta llorando en el hombro de el, se debe sentir fatal por todo esto

-lo se, pobre chica, pero ya es hora de descansar, ya mañana veremos como ayudarla-decia con clara preocupación

Mientras que en el cuarto de Ryoma(y ahora de Junko), ambos se hallaban conversando de vanalidades, Ryoma hacia esto para asi poder despejar un poco la mente de su amiga, hasta que decidio que era hora de que le explicara

-si tienes razón….pero cambiando de tema, dime porque estas asi de triste-decia un preocupado Ryoma-no es normal en ti llorar

-es que… no quiero hablar de eso-decia mientras miraba hacia otro lado que no fueran los ojos de Ryoma

-lo siento, pero todo la tarde has estado llorando sobre mi playera-emitia un Ryoma de forma que loro sacarle una pequeña sonrisa e la chica- y necesito una explicacion del porque

-suspiro- bueno…-decia Junko nerviosa- esta bien, por ser tu te lo contare…-le explica la situación a Ryoma

-asi que fue eso-decia un resignado ryoma-baka-decia mientras le daba un pequeño golpe en la nariz con uno de sus dedos

-y eso por que fue-decia una alterada Junko por el golpe y la falta de respeto por falta del chico

-por tonta-al ver que ella no comprendia continuo-eso no es algo grave y por eso tanto escandalo y todavía mis padres haciendo un melodrama de esto-suspiro-no llores por pequeñeces entendido- la chica asentia- bien ahora a dormir y si me vuelves a patear en la noche te voto de la cama-sentencio de forma divertida pero a la ves seria

-eso ya lo veremos-decia provocando al chico. Al final ambos quedaron dormidos, pero en un momento de la noche Junko mientras dormia patea a Ryoma, este se despierta y la despierta a ella para luego recordarle su amenaza, asi que la voto de la cama con un pequeño empujon, rio ante la cara de la chica y le dijo que dormiera en el futon que había porque esa noche no dormiría en la cama.

_Espero les guste la continuacion y todavía hay secretos por parte de ambos (Ryoma y Junko) q se iran conociendo poco a poco_

_Review._

_AnikaSukina5d: gomen por el susto, jajjaja pero ella lo quiere de otra manera no asi amorosa._

_Licht 4012:gracias por el review aquí esta la conti. Espero te guste y segui tu consejo pero conrespecto al problema de Junko._

_Dejen reviews, si no les gusta algo y tienen alguna idea digan cual es. Sayonara_


	9. Chapter 9

EL Viaje

En la mañana ambos se preparaban para asistir al colegio sin darse por enterados de la situación con la que se encontrarían.

Mientras que en casa de las Ryusaki, se encontraba una chica alistándose para el colegio, en eso su celular son por un mensaje de parte de su ahora novio Kamui.

_Te espero a una cuadra del colegio,_

_Tenemos que terminar de hablar._

_Atte.: Kamui Shiro_

Resignada decidió que era hora de retirarse para ir al colegio y hablar con Kamui. En el camino, se encuentra con Ryoma y Junko platicando amenamente sobre Junko y su gran dilema, decidió ignorarlos para ir a su encuentro con Kamui, pero algo en la conversación de Ryoma y Junko atrajo su atención.

-Ryoma para mí no es ninguna tontería, es algo emocionante para cualquiera-expresa Junko

-estás loca-decía un ya resignado Ryoma, en eso suena el celular de Ryoma-moshi moshi

Mientras Ryoma atendía su llamada que parecía ser algo de suma importancia, Junko aprovecho a platicar con Sakuno que se encontraba de pie enfrente de ellos sin mover un solo musculo pendiente del curso de la conversación entre ellos, Junko ríe ante ello

-Hola, Ryusaki-san- decía Junko de manera amigable

-Hola Himura-san que se le ofrece?-hablaba de una forma despectiva.

-ya que Ryoma está un poco ocupado con el teléfono, pensé que podíamos ir juntas al cole-decía con una sonrisa

-no lo creo, tengo algo que hacer antes de ir al colegio-respondía con la misma forma despectiva

-ya veo, entonces qué tal si en el recreo platicamos-decía intentado que Sakuno la mirara

-no

-ok-decía Junko mientras se posicionaba en frente de ella con una expresión diferente en su rostro-pero ya me canse de tratar de ser amable contigo, sabes… no entiendo con Ryoma se fijó en ti…-decía con un tono aún más frio que el de ryoma, logrando así que Sakuno la mirara al rostro-eres una cobarde, solo porque Ryoma no te ruega o se hecha a morir para que salgas con ella dejas por el primero que se te atraviesa o me equivoco

-no me creas una cualquiera-decía con enfado

-no lo quiero creer pero así pareces, en fin,… Ryoma en USA tiene miles de chicas se mueren por salir con él, pero a él no le interesa ninguna,… siempre las rechazaba diciéndoles que lo sentía pero que a él le gustaba otra persona, por ti… por ti rechazo a todas las chicas del colegio y así se lo pagas, no lo mereces-decía con notable enfado y decepciona hacia Sakuno.

-no te creo, tú lo estas alejando de mi-decía Sakuno con un nudo en la garganta aguantando sus ganas de llorar.

-no seas tonta…Ryoma es como un hermano para mi… jamás lo vería de esa forma, a mí me interesa su buchou, pero ese no es el tema,… él te quiere, pero… pero tu… solo lo alejas y lo haces sentir mal…

-pero en el cen-centr-cento comercial?

-el me consolaba porque no podre…-en eso es interrumpida por un alterado Ryoma

-perdón por la interrupción, pero esto es de suma importancia…-suspira- Junko nos devolvemos a USA, hay problemas que se necesitan resolver con urgencia… hoy no iremos al colegio-decía ryoma con pesar

-pero porque que es lo que sucede?-decía una alterada Junko

-tranquilízate, además así puedes ir al desfile de moda por el que lloras tanto,… pero no te preocupes solo iremos por una semana cuando mucho así que no te estreses…-luego voltea a ver a Sakuno-puedes decirles a los profesores que tenemos que ausentarnos ellos sabrán porque

-está bien-le respondía con una sonrisa sincera

-gracias-decían ambos, Ryoma le da un beso en la mejilla para despedirse y así agradecerle-adiós, hasta pronto.

Dicho esto, ambos corrieron hasta casa y empacar todo para su viaje,dejando a una Sakuno confundida y sonrojada.

_Espero les guste la continuación_

_Review._

_AnikaSukina5d: espero te guste, este capítulo te lo dedico por acertar con lo de Junko, es TEZUKA._

_Licht 4012:gracias por el Review me alegra que te guste_

_Dejen Review, si no les gusta algo y tienen alguna idea digan cual es. Sayonara_


End file.
